


Another Wish

by TheoVanyar



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Adult Sarah Williams (Labyrinth), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Food, Gen, I'm Bad At Summaries, Jareth (Labyrinth) Backstory, Jareth (Labyrinth) has Sibling(s), Original Character(s), Recipes, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Unofficial Sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26795626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheoVanyar/pseuds/TheoVanyar
Summary: This is an adventure in which the Fae-touched Williams siblings find their way back to the Kingdom Underground.Sarah Williams was not the only runner that won the Labyrinth. She was, however, the only one who captured the Goblin King's heart. It would take years for the repercussions of both the actions of Jareth and Sarah that fateful day she wished her brother Toby away to fully come to fruition. And when the kingdom of the Underground faces threats from within and without, the Labyrinth calls upon her queen and her brother to take their place Underground.Sometimes the end is just the beginning.
Relationships: Jareth/Sarah Williams, Toby Williams/Original Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Another Wish

**Author's Note:**

> The author acknowledges that this is just a sandbox in which they can play.

“Give me the child.”   
It was not a question, nor was it a request. The assurance of her victory over the King of Goblins straightened Sarah’s spine and gave the fierce courage that roared through her on the tails of the adrenaline.   
Sarah stepped out farther from the room of illusion, seeking the Goblin King and the infant that had been left in her care. Thirteen hours were nearly gone in pursuit of the child taken.   
Near where they faced off, perched on the crumbling edge of the platform at the base of the bare-branched King Tree, the grandfather clock ticked closer to the final moments of their little game. 

Jareth, the King of Goblins and the young woman both stood proud in checkmate: she awaited the prize that was the return of her infant half-brother. He waited for the final chance to defeat her, stop her, claim victory over a Labyrinth runner once more.   
The whole of the Underground held their breath in anticipation of the end of their great game.

“Sarah, beware,” he cautioned her. “I have been generous, up until now. But I can be cruel.” 

He would do anything necessary, cast any glamour with crystals spinning in his palm; somehow find a way to burn the last few minutes to claim victory over this intruder. Anything to protect the heart captured by a dance with a burgeoning woman in a shimmering white gown; he could be cruel to protect the kingdom, the world he ruled over. Mismatched eyes, one the rich brown of freshly tilled soil and one as painfully blue as the summer sky, stared back at the young woman who stood before him. A shadow of the petulant girl-child who began this challenge in the shadows of a storm-darkened bedroom was echoed in the raise of her chin, still defiant against him. 

Sarah’s eyebrows raised high on her forehead and then puckered together in confusion. Disbelief was thick in her words.   
“Generous? What have you done that’s generous?” she demanded.  
“Everything!” His agitation made his movements grand, more human in mannerism than he had been in centuries. 

His eyes flicked away from her for an instant, checking the time. Only a few minutes more and he would be free, she would leave and the child would be his. Sarah Williams would only be another conquest of the Labyrinth and he would be safe, his Kingdom would be safe.

“Everything you wanted, I have done! You asked that the child be taken-I took him. You cowered before me-I was frightening. I have reordered time, I have turned the world upside down, and I have done it all for you! I am exhausted from living up to your expectations of me. Isn’t that generous?”   
He posed this question, not expecting an answer, but a small part of him found that he wanted one anyway. 

Jareth had indeed done everything she asked of him within her dreams, gave those fantasies life, allowed the destruction of his Goblin City, and still, she was not happy. This girl-child would be the end of him, the end of the Underground as he knew it.  
A flash of doubt shot through Sarah, but then she caught sight of the clock behind the Goblin King and she drew a breath to deliver the final blow against him: the words that would shatter this dream world and return Toby to her.

“Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way to the castle beyond the Goblin City to take back the child that you have stolen…For my will is as strong as your…and my kin-“  
“Stop!” A hand went up to stop her words. “Wait.” His voice went soft. “Look, Sarah, look what I’m offering. Your dreams!” His tone was beseeching, asking her to see reason, to see what greatness he offered her. Another crystal spun into the world in his palm, her dreams encased in the glass.  
“And my kingdom as great…”  
His eyes spoke far more than the words from his lips. Sarah was unknowingly deaf to the true meaning behind his words. She had forgotten the first Law of the Underground: the World of the Labyrinth is where everything seems possible and nothing is what it seems.  
With but shreds of hope remaining, he tried once more.  
“I ask for so little. Just let me rule you and you can have everything you want.” He was begging, he knew. She held both his heart and his hope in her unblemished hands, a youthful cradle that saw not the treasure it held; some faint part of him acknowledged the gaping hole of loneliness not even his crew of chicken-adoring goblins and other subjects could fill.  
“Kingdom as great…my kingdom as great…” She huffed a breath. “Damn. I can never remember that line.” She looked away, as much to stop seeing his pleading eyes as to remember the last line to be spoken.  
“Just fear me-love me-do as I say, and I will be your slave!” Jareth told her.

No truer words had ever been spoken by the Goblin King, but it was all for naught. 

“My kingdom as great…my kingdom as great…” A smile, sharp with victory, curved her young lips and Sarah toppled the Goblin King’s reign with her words. “You have no power over me. You have no power over me!”

The grandfather clock began to chime and all of Underground was momentarily torn asunder, falling to nothingness as the mortal babe was returned to his world, his sister in tow. The infant Toby and the girl Sarah disappeared back to whence they came. 

The Fae-touched child was still clutching a goblin-made rattle in one sleeping fist as Sarah leaned over him in his crib, trailing her fingers over his soft cheek. She looked up from tucking Lancelot in beside him as she heard the front door slam, for one moment apprehension choking her throat shut, thinking of owls and vengeful Goblin Kings.   
And then her father and stepmother called out for her, the car keys rattling as her father dropped them on the floor. Sarah smiled as she headed out of the room, leaving the door ajar, lest the goblins make further mischief with her brother.

With a handful of words before the Underground’s King Tree, a seemingly simple exchange between the human girl-child Sarah and Jareth the Goblin King, the whole of Underground was changed forever. 

Little did she know, Jareth, King of the Goblins, had indeed turned his world upside down, reordered time, and exhausted himself attempting to live up to the expectations of the human Sarah Williams. And when she won, she unwittingly claimed the throne of the Kingdom of the Goblins. 

Since the child-queen had not yet become an adult, the Once-King, Jareth, became Steward of all Goblindom. And so he would remain, a fragment of his former glory, his powers bound by the words of the new ruler, until such time that Sarah Williams took the throne.


End file.
